


the girl who did

by youcallitwinter



Category: Peter Pan (2003), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcallitwinter/pseuds/youcallitwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever. [oneshot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	the girl who did

 

 

 

_At times i hardly can believe in you,_

_except this ache, this longing in my gut,_

_this emptiness, which theorizes you._

_because if there is emptiness this deep,_

_there must be fullness somewhere._

 

  -- Evidence // Erica M. Jong

 

 

 

 

 

This is how long forever lasts— 

He kisses her. Once. Cool, curious, disinterested. And she is a woman.

 

  
::

 

 

“Please come play, Wendy,” Peter says sometimes, still, and she thinks she may like the way his arms close around the bow. 

“No.” she says.

 

 

::

 

  
  
He laughs like a boy when he runs his fingers through her hair. 

She shades her eyes against his touch. 

(“Will you love me forever.” 

“Yes,” he says, immediately. 

She would have liked him to wait a little.)

 

 

::

 

  
  
“Grow up,” she says, once, when she is very angry. It is what mummy used to say when Wendy had been naughty. 

Peter laughs, Peter always laughs, and it makes her angrier, “why would anyone want to grow up, Wendy?” 

She doesn’t know. (She thinks she might know. But only sometimes. Only when he looks at her and she lowers her eyes and she knows.)

 

 

::

 

 

“You don’t belong here anymore,” Tinkerbell says. 

_You have never belonged here,_ Tinkerbell doesn’t say. 

“I do,” she answers, even though it was not a question. Like the marriage vows that mummy and daddy had once told her about. 

_Sacred,_ they'd said and smiled at each other. She does not know what that word means. 

(There is no marriage in Neverland. There are no priests, no religion, no birth, no death. There are no children who are not lost. There are none but children who are lost.)

 

 

::

 

 

_I belong here_. 

But then Peter smiles, bright-eyed, open, and kisses her— 

—and she is unlost.

 

::


End file.
